


Talk to Me

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Darren is literally rendered speechless everytime Chris speaks to him. Features Cute fluffy shy Crisscolfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

(Darren's POV:)  
The first time Darren meets Chris in real life, he completely freezes. "Hey, I'm Chris," the brown-haired boy says, holding out his hand for Darren to shake. He nervously takes Chris's hand and shakes it.  
"H-hi...I'm D-Darren," he manages, blushing a little and ducking his head.  
Chris smiles back at him. "I know. You're Darren Criss. I've watched all the Starkid things. I'm a huge fan of AVPM."  
Darren shakes his head a little, convinced that Chris is just saying that. "I, um. I'd love to chat, but I must be going." Of course he'd love to chat, if only he could do so without embarrassing himself hugely.  
He barely hears Chris's "Of course" as he walks away quickly.

***

It's been a few months and Darren can still barely talk to Chris out of character. So, he sets on trying not to talk to him to avoid embarrassing himself further.  
"Hey, Darren," Chris walks up to him with that beautiful smile and Darren's breath catches in his throat.  
He tries to stammer out a response but he's too busy trying to get his heart to calm down and the flutters in his stomach to go away.  
Chris looks a little annoyed, raising his eyebrows. "I was wondering if you had a copy of the next episode's script? I lost mine and this way we could run lines together if you wanted."  
"I, uh..." Shoot. Chris wants to run lines. He doesn't want to seem rude though, so Darren nods. "S-sure. There's one in my trailer."  
They walk to the trailer and Darren shakes his head at himself. He lets Chris in with a shy smile and then gets the script from his desk and handing it to Chris. He has it almost completely memorized and hardly needs it.  
Chris doesn't even look at the script. "Okay. What's your deal?"

***

(Chris's POV:)  
Chris's script is lying in his own trailer; he just wanted to figure out what is up with Darren. Ever since they met Darren has been avoiding him. He couldn't be homophobic because why would he play a gay character, and he just doesn't seem like that type of person.  
He hardly speaks to Chris and Chris has had enough. If Darren doesn't like him for some reason, he should just say it instead of running away every time Chris tries to speak to him. "Okay. What's your deal?" he asks finally.  
Darren looks confused. "W-what do you mean?"  
"Why are you always avoiding me? I thought maybe you were just shy but you talk to everyone else just fine. If you have a problem with me just say it."  
Darren shakes his head. "Chris...I don't have a problem. I-I really like you." He blushes a little.  
Chris shouts, "Really? You don't have a problem?" Then he takes in the way Darren looks frustrated and close to tears. He takes a deep breath to push his anger down. "I'm sorry. If you don't have a problem with me, what's going on?"  
"I...um..." Darren looks down. "It's just. I like you, Chris."  
Chris looks at Darren, puzzled, before he really pays attention to the way Darren stutters and blushes. "Oh...Oh."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry--this is exactly why I didn't want to talk to you. I hope you're not creeped out--"  
Chris shakes his head. "Shut up, Darren."  
Darren almost looks offended. "W-what?"  
"I like you too."


End file.
